et pourquoi pas Gimli?
by Titahi
Summary: et pourquoi Gimli n'aurait-il pas le droit lui aussi d'avoir sa propre histoire d'amour? pour le moment ce n'est que le prologue... j'm'y remets après un an d'absence...
1. Prologue

_**Et pourquoi pas Gimli ?**_

Disclaimer: les perso ne sont pas de moi etc.…

S'il vous plait, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez alors n'hésitez pas écrivez !

* * *

Prologue

Et pourquoi pas Gimli ?

C'est vrai quoi ! M… à la fin ! On fantasme sur la bravoure des rôdeurs comme Aragorn, on s'extasie devant la grâce des elfes, on s'amuse des farces des Hobbits, on s'émerveille devant la sagesse des Istari… et on leur invente des histoires, avec plus ou moins de romance mais on en oublie toujours un : **Gimli !**

Quoi ! Parce qu'il n'a pas de beaux yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blonds et des oreilles pointues qui font craquer toutes les filles (enfin, celles qui ont bon goût (lol)), il n'aurait pas droit à son histoire d'amour ? Parce qu'il est petit, qu'il boit et qu'il rote, il n'a pas le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé lui aussi ? Parce que c'est un gros bourrin de base, il ne pourrait être amoureux ? OK, c'est pas un sex-symbol comme certains, mais en amour, y a pas que le physique qui compte !... (j'ai l'impression que c'est surtout les moches qui disent ça, allez savoir pourquoi…)

Il a d'autres atouts… attendez que je cherche……… euh… eh ben… voilà ! Il est DROLE (bon, je sais bien des fois c'est à ses dépens ! mais c'est déjà un bon début !) et en ce qui concerne la beauté, ça se trouve il est hyper canon pour un nain ! En tout cas, moi, j'connais pas d'autres nains, donc j'peux pas dire… mais ça se peut, ils sont encore + moches que lui (si si c'est possible !) Dans son pays, il a peut-être un sacré succès auprès des femmes-nain barbues… qui sait : il a déjà peut-être vécu une grande histoire d'amour avec l'une d'entre elles ? Une blonde, (à forte poitrine ;-)) à la barbe fleurie et soyeuse (parce qu'elle le vaut bien)…

Quoi ? C'est peu probable ? Y en a qui sont excitées par les poils, là elles sont servies ! Personnellement c'est pas mon cas…

En tout cas, elle n'a pas de chance, déjà elle a pas de goût (désolée Gimli, t'es pas mon type de mecs…) et en + elle doit avoir un de ces noms imprononçables dans la « belle » langue des Nains… comme quoi, les filles, y a toujours une plus malheureuse que nous… déjà que la barbe c'est pas très seyant…

* * *

Ok ! C'est court ! Mais c'est le prologue ! La suite viendra, mais ce n'est pas encore prêt… (Difficile d'imaginer une fille amoureuse de Gimli (lol)) 


	2. prologue suite

Et pourquoi pas Gimli ? suite du prologue

Tout d'abord les remerciements :

Tari Miriel et Isilwen Took : ravie que ça vous fasse rire, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié depuis le tps, dsl d'être aussi longue…

Gaeriel Palpatine : c vrai, Gimli est comme 99 des hommes, mais il n'est ni mieux ni pire, alors pourquoi le boude-t-on ? moi jsui pour les Nains (ptet à cause de ma taille je serais juste aussi grande que lui à 5 cm près…)

Noa Black : ça fait chaud no cœur ce que tu dis là ! tu verras, c dur de choper une copine pour Gimli…

Isilriel : bah en fait moi aussi je sèche, c pr ça que je mets autant de temps…

Moon light of dreams : c'est un peu grâce à toi que je me suis remise à cette fic donc merci bcp !

* * *

Scusez-moi ! j'ai pas pu continuer ma fic depuis… oh ! plus d'un an ! horreur ! scusez moi encore ! je suis impardonnable ! enfin, vous allez comprendre pourquoi ce silence…

Je vous rappelle le contexte : Gimli est le perso le moins servi au niveau des fics (surtout celles à l'eau de rose) et j'ai décidé de me mettre en quête d'une naine qui aurait pu être un de ses grands amours…

Seulement, j'ai cherché, j'ai parcouru les mines des Monts de Fer, je me suis aventurée dans les mines de la Moria, sauf qu'à Khazad-Dum il n'y a que des cadavres… difficile de trouver un témoin d'une histoire d'amour qu'aurait connu Gimli… j'ai été voir les Cavernes Scintillantes, là j'ai vu beaucoup de Nains, qui connaissaient Gimli notamment, mais personne n'a daigné répondre à mes questions…

J'ai été voir Legolas pour lui demander s'il ne savait pas quelque chose à ce sujet à propos de Gimli, il a avoué ne rien savoir (malgré mes yeux suppliants qui font craquer tous les mecs…), je suis partie dans la Comté, mais les 4 Hobbits n'en savaient pas plus, à part l'attirance du Nain pour la belle Galadriel, je n'ai rien appris… j'ai été à Edoras questionner Eomer, à Minas Tirith j'ai importuné le roi Elessar et la reine Arwen, j'ai parcouru les Terres du Milieu du nord au sud, de l'ouest à l'est pendant plus d'un an et je n'ai trouvé personne, personne qui n'ait jamais aimé d'amour ce pauvre Gimli…

Comment est-ce possible ? il est nain soit, mais il est gentil… à moins que l'histoire qu'a connu notre cher nain ne s'est fini tragiquement… et qu'il ait décidé de taire sa souffrance à tous ses amis…

Comment savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ? il faudrait que je vois le passé… bon, je prends rendez-vous chez la plus grande voyante des Terres du Milieu, j'ai nommé Galadriel !

* * *

Voilà, c encore court mais il faut que je retrouve l'inspiration mais je vous promets, je m'y mets pendant les vacances… 


End file.
